Actualización 21
Las Actualizaciones son parches ocasionales, complementos o eliminación de información y/o características de un juego. A continuación se detallan las actualizaciones de la versión 21 de WARFRAME. 660px|center|Las cadenas de Harrow Skin + Helmet: Nova Graxx Skin (seperate Nova Graxx Skin from the Nova Gnova Skin) by Faven_PS Mag Graxx Skin by Faven_PS Hydroid Graxx Skin by Faven_PS Nyx Carnifex Skin by Vulbjorn the Walrus Rider Saryn Amalgama Skin by prosetisen Equinox Insomnia Skin by prosetisen Ash Tsukuyomi Skin by Yatus Atlas Monolith Skin by Stenchfury Skin: Nezha Devine Skin by polygonmonster Syandana: Scapulis Syandana by lukinu_u Naru Syandana by malayu and Jadie Hydroid Changes & Fixes As mentioned in Hotfix 21.4.2 on Friday, we continued reading feedback and testing Hydroid changes up until todays Update. 1 week into Hydroid Revisited and more than a handful of changes from constructive feedback have been implemented! The changes below cover a number of ideas about making Hydroid's simply feel better to use, particularly for teams. In the scheme of our 33 current Warframes, Hydroids role is to be a fun and active way to use the power of water and swashbuckling themes to take on enemies. *Hydroid has received the PBR treatment! *Hydroid’s base Energy has been increased from 150 to 188. *Tempest Barrage now has a charging sound to indicate when the ability is being charged. *Allies can shoot their weapons into Hydroid's Undertow to transfer half of their damage and distribute it among all enemies in the puddle. *Undertow damage per second is now a % of the target's max Health. *Undertow damage per second now scales with the amount of enemies in the pool - more submerged enemies, more damage! *Undertow now deals Impact damage towards submerged enemies. *Masa de tentáculos’s tentacles now move at a slower rate when enemies are captured in their grasp to improve issues with hard to shoot flailing enemies. *Improved Masa de tentáculos’s cast sound to sound more aquatic and powerful when charging up. *Improved Masa de tentáculos when cast on walls/odd surfaces. *Improved the performance of Masa de tentáculos. *Sentinel abilities are now disabled while in Undertow. This fixes vacuumed items blocking your view and you from pulling in enemies. *Fixed being able to Transference to your Operator when in Undertow. *Fixed Undertow’s Energy drain when moving applying to elevators. *Fixed certain enemies not working properly with Undertow FX (Nox for instance). |changes = *Reverted a performance improvement that unintentionally made it easier to walk and stand on smaller enemies. This was causing unintentional difficulty when meleeing smaller enemies. *Upon dying in the Simulacrum your Warframe will insta-Revive instead of having to initiate the Revive. *Choosing to initiate a self-revive while bleeding out will now prevent other players from attempting to Revive you. *Removed the Captura Arsenal console from Captura levels, due to it looking out of place. You can still access the Arsenal from the ESC menu. |fixes = *Fixed rejoining a Jordas Verdict mission after experiencing a UI error when attempting to revive, resulting in the UI breaking again. *Fixed Limbo’s Catacylsm not putting Defense objectives into the rift. *Fixed the "rank bonuses" list in the Warframe Upgrade screen missing the bonus for your Warframe’s current level. *Fixed "WARFRAME" showing up in the most used Warframe section in Player Profiles. *Fixed Chat clearing when trying to send a message with more than 5 Rivens linked. *Fixed Volt’s Transistor Shield Energy drain when moving applying to elevators. *Fixed getting kicked from Vor’s Prize for taking too long to complete a mission (i.e. if you sat at the “choose your Warframe” screen). *Fixed Ordis’ transmissions appearing to have incorrect FX. *Fixed a script error when spawning G3 during Law of Retribution. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors not making the strap on Lenz's quiver go invisible. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors not matching set holster customizations. *Fixed Chroma’s Dynasty Skin blocking parts of the Esc menu. *Fixed seeing sniper scope in photo mode in Captura while resuming time. *Fixed being able to get Equinox's skirt on other Warframes in Captura. *Fixed disabling the Sniper Scope UI option resulting in Sniper sights not only appearing, but also lingering indefinitely until the player switches weapons. *Fixed Clients not having unlimited Focus ability usage in the Simulacrum. |conclave = *Renamed the ‘FREE FOR ALL’ option for matchmaking to ‘PUBLIC’. }} *If you chose to quick revive before the bleed-out timer runs out, you’ll respawn in 3 seconds. *If you chose not to use your quick revive before the bleed-out timer runs out or before a teammate/Sentinel revives you, the standard revive option will become available. *The quick revive option is also available to you in Solo missions if you have a Sentinel equipped with the “Sacrifice” mod! |changes = *Increased Tenora’s magazine size from 80 to 150. *You can now charge throw the Orvius while in dual wield mode to trigger the same special function when throwing while channeling. Teshin would be proud. **Adjusted the AKBronco Prime’s Impact, Puncture, and Slash damage to match the Bronco Prime. **Increased AKBronco Prime’s magazine size from 6 to 8. **Decreased AKBronco Prime’s fire rate from 8.33 to 5.5. *Lessened the spread from the Heavy Caliber mod when used with the Scourge, Ferrox, and Javlok. *Javlok alt fire changes: **AOE explosion happens 1 second after impact. **Consumes ammo and AOE damage is increased by 20% per round in mag when thrown. **Explosion FX updated to better reflect the AOE range. **Ammo pool reduced to 300. *Improved handling of corrupt cache when transitioning between levels. *Explosión adhesiva is no longer equipable on the Javlok and the Scourge. *Made small performance improvement to the Kuva Fortress tilset. |fixes = *Fixed a crash when attempting to sell a lot of weapons from your inventory. *Fixed UI issue with your overall Syndicate Standing showing as doubled in the End of Mission window. *Fixed @username tagging in chat not working on players who had recently said something. *Fixed Operator abilities not working if a scanner is used before entering Transference. Additionally, fixed being unable to use scanners after Transference. *Fixed Operators jittering around when using scanners. *Fixed not being able to use gear item hotkeys as your Operator. *Fixed Operator reticle not being visible when a scanner is equipped. *Fixed Iron Skin on Rhino Prime being incorrectly colored. *Fixed Pandero’s alt fire bullets shooting from the holster position after a melee slide attack. *Fixed missing environment elements in the Grineer Settlement tileset. *Fixed a rare crash when running in DirectX 9. *Fixed getting stuck in a repeating shooting animation when swapping to a Gunblade in the middle of a charged attack. *Fixed a crash in the Relay server code that would result in poor performance. *Fixed the ability to procure the unreleased Helminth Ferocity mod via Transmute/trade. *Fixed Nyx being able to sometimes cast Chaos on Mobile Defense terminals, causing it to spin around. *Fixed a seam appearing in the Corpus Ice Planet minimap. |conclave = *Fixed a bug where the Castanas damage was being displayed incorrectly in the Conclave Arsenal. *Increased Tenora’s magazine size from 50 to 70. }} Update 21: Chains of Harrow Additions: In response to a disturbing transmission from Palladino, the Velo Rojo Syndicate’s spiritual medium, Tenno are compelled to investigate a dark, mysteriously abandoned Meridiano de Acero spacecraft found adrift. Inside the vessel, lights flicker and emergency lights strobe. All is quiet except for whispers of “Rap. Tap. Tap,” heard echoing throughout the lifeless craft. What does it all mean? Players must uncover the terrifying reality of what happened onboard, how the Velo Rojo might play a part in it, and more. If you have completed La guerra interna Quest and have unlocked the Mot node in the Void the Chains of Harrow Quest will be automatically added to your Codex. Chains of Harrow Quest is also replayable after completion - enjoy it all over again! (Please note that the Chains of Harrow Quest is Solo - not being able to matchmake is intentional) Always prepared to sacrifice. This monastic Warframe uses the Void to bolster allies’ defenses and amplify their lethality. Get Harrow today by purchasing him in the Market for Platinum, or by completing the Chains of Harrow quest and finding his parts! His parts can be found in the Defection mission type, Grineer Fortress Spy missions, and from enemies corrupted by Void Fissures! ;Harrow’s Abilities: Passive: Harrow’s overshield cap is doubled. Condenar: Harrow casts a wave of energy that chains enemies where they stand. Each enemy held reinforces Harrow’s shields. Penitencia: Harrow sacrifices shields to boost reload and fire rate, while converting damage inflicted on enemies into health for Harrow and nearby allies (including companions). The more shields are sacrificed the longer the buff lasts. Incensario: Channel Harrow’s energy into the Incensario to generate a buff. The more energy channeled, the longer the buff will last. Once finished, killing enemies will bestow nearby allies with bursts of energy. Headshot kills reward four times the energy compared to body kills. Pacto: Protect nearby allies with an energy force that absorbs all enemy damage and converts it to a Critical Chance bonus that can stack up to 2x for all those under the Pacto for a short duration. The more damage is prevented, the bigger the bonus. Headshots are amplified even further. ;6 x Syndicate Weapon Mods are back! Previewed in the Operation: Ambulas Reborn, 6 Syndicate Weapon Augments are back and here to stay! *Verdad vengativa *Detonación entrópica *Stockpiled Blight *Secuencia voltaica *Justicia neutralizadora *Disarming Purity ;These can all be found in their corresponding Syndicates for Standing! ;New Weapons! Scourge Harrow’s signature Primary weapon, the Scourge is a Corrosive spear gun that shoots wave projectiles with high Punch Through and guaranteed Status Effects. Thrown spears attach a bullet attractor to the heads of all enemies within 14 meters, and continues to pulse every 7 seconds and attaches bullet attractors for 3 seconds wherever it has landed. Knell Harrow’s signature Secondary weapon, the Knell, has the utility of a sniper with the sight and zoom with the convenience of a pistol. This single round magazine sidearm grants 100% ammo efficiency for 3 seconds (that can be refreshed when active) and 0.5x Critical Damage added per headshot with a maximum of 3 stacks. ;New Customizations! ;Nave Syandana Harrow’s signature Syandana. ;Suffragan Harrow Alt Helmet An alternate helmet for Harrow. Find it in the Market or Alerts! Return to Warframe’s first planet with a completely new look. Earth Remastered offers improved volumetric lighting, a conversion to PBR materials, and a new vegetation system, which create a mood and atmosphere far more advanced than the original January 2014 update did. The new lush forests of Earth are yours to explore. This Update turns the formerly good-looking planet into a stunningly lush, beautifully lit, alive, organically structured environment. ;Note from our Sound Design Team: We’ve breathed life into Earth’s ambiance by adding a greater variety of unique sounds as you move between the different areas, connecting tunnels/paths, and between the day and night cycle. You can now experience the sounds of more unique wildlife in the lush forest heavy areas, while the overrun Grineer areas focus more on the clunking and chugging of their machinery. With performance gains and a clearer and more focused mix, Earth now offers a higher level of diversity, adding to the overall experience. ;New Grineer Enemy - Chem Strike Nox! Ghastly in appearance and even more unpleasant in combat, Nox is the newest Grineer experiment, a member of a tactical chem-focus unit, and enemy to the Tenno. Seared by an obsession with toxin and wielding a dart weapon that deals Toxin and Impact damage, Nox leaves clouds of deadly toxin whenever he goes. Take caution, destroying Nox’s helmet will release the toxin trapped inside. This Grineer unit is also extremely unstable and will explode in repulsive fashion when killed. You may encounter Nox in enemy level 15 + Grineer missions. ;Dual-wield Thrown Melee And Secondary Weapons Dual-wield any thrown Melee Weapon and a single-handed Secondary Weapon to destroy your enemies. Execute unique quick-melee combos and charged throws when dual-wielding for added damage. Thrown Melee weapon stats have been revisited to balance this new feature: ;Kestrel *Increased Critical Chance from 5% to 10% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased damage from 30 to 35 *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2 ;Glaive *Increased Critical Chance from 5% to 10% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased damage from 35 to 45 *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2 *Mastery Rank requirement increased to 1 ;Cerata *Increased Status Chance from 25% to 30% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased damage from 35 to 44 *Changed damage type of recall discharge to Toxin ;Orvius *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Critical Chance from 10% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Damage increased from 50 to 70 *Recall discharge damage changed to Ice *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 5 to 6 ;Halikar *Increased Status Chance from 15% to 20% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 10% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2 *Increased damage from 35 to 45 *Increased Mastery Rank from 0 to 7 ;Glaive Prime *Increased Status Chance from 20% to 30% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Critical Chance from 5% to 15% for Melee hits and projectiles *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2 *Increased damage from 45 to 50 *Knockdown added to recall discharge *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 10 ;Friend Notes! Add Notes about your existing friends or create new Notes to send with your future Friend Requests! This will allow you to keep track of your friends list in more detail - know someone who is great with an Octavia? Remember if someone is always in it for the long haul? Add Notes today! ;Evacuation is back and it's called Deserción! Returning from 'Operación: La deserción pacifista' preview, Deserción is here. Find Harrow Systems + new 'Bane of Corrupted' Mods! *Added Galleon, Asteroid and Nave infestada Deserción missions to Sectores oscuros nodes in the Star Chart (Phobos Memphis, Saturn Caracol and Neptune Yursa). *Deserción has been added to the Sortie rotation! center|660px ;Melee Mod agrietado are here! Your Arsenal of Melee weapons has awaited the Riven treatment and the time has come! Rivens overall now have a 25% chance to be earned from Sorties. ;Multiplayer Simulacro is here! For the moments where you wish you had a friend (or 3) with you in the Simulacro to test a build! ;Mandachord Packs! 2 new Mandachord instrument packs are here: *Epsilon Instruments - Electronic! *Plogg Instruments - Pop-rock! *Find them in your Arsenal for purchase! ;New Captura Rooms! In order to let you show off Earth Remastered, 3 new Captura Scenes have arrived! These can be obtained in Rare Crates on Earth: *Grineer Forest Factory Scene *Grineer Forest Industry Scene *Grineer Forest Water Pump Scene 2 Quest related Captura rooms have also been added - but spoilers mean we won't say too much. If you've finished Octavia's Anthem, you'll find Céfalon Suda offering a new Room. Once you finish Chains of Harrow, Velo Rojo will offer a new Captura room! ;Razer Chroma Compatibility If you find joy in neon colors flashing to the beat of killing Grineer, plug in that Razer Chroma and enjoy the show! Please note that Razer Chroma and Warframe compatibility is a work-in-progress and more compatibility will be added as we continue to develop it. ;New Steam and PC Achievements 23 existing PC Achievements have been added to our Steam Achievements! For those of who you have already completed these in-game, they will be unlocked on Steam when you play the Chains of Harrow update using the Steam launcher. We’ve also added 6 new Achievements to PC (and Steam), bumping the total amount of PC achievements to 172. These were already available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, but now it’s our PC Tenno’s turn to try their hand at them: Combat Specialist - Complete 3 Sorties KABOOM! - Kill 10 or more enemies with a single explosion (Tonkor, etc.) Liberator - Set 10 hostages free without triggering the execution timer The 8-fold Path - Survive 8 waves of Defense using only melee attacks! La guerra interna - Complete La guerra interna Quest This Is What You Are - Fully unlock one Focus skill tree Do you think you can complete them all, Tenno? General Additions: *Special item pickups now display on the left side with emphasis rather than on the bottom resource bumper. You'll notice items like Kubrow Eggs, Weapon Blueprints, and other special items picked up in game now have more pizazz! *Mods that are already equipped on compatible gear now have a desaturated look and icon representing that they cannot be simultaneously used on compatible gear! *With Archwing 2.0, players can now fire their weapons while 'sprinting'. This functionality carried over to Submersible missions, but there was no animation to go with it. An animation has been added for this functionality! *There is now a Consciente category in the Simulacro! *You can now cycle through multi-option abilities while performing a roll. *Selecting Emotes in the Arsenal now plays said Emote on your Warframe! *Added variants for enemy group knockback and get-up animations when they are struck together. *Added a new minimap zone marker for more interesting objectives. You will see the first example of this in Harrow’s Quest! *Added custom leap attack animations for the Nikana. *Added an “Opponent forfeited” message in Conclave Team Annihilation and Lunaro when the opponent team leaves the match instead of "Victory". *Added a “Thank you for your purchase” message when buying Slots from your Inventory. *Added muzzle flash to shotguns. *Added new blood effects for when you shoot or slash your enemies. |changes = *Junctions that used to award Quest blueprints will now directly award the following Quests, thus removing the need to craft them in your Foundry: **El teorema de Limbo (Jupiter-Europa Junction) **Paciente cero (Plutón-Eris Junction) **Mensajes ocultos (Pluto-Sedna Junction) *Oberon y Oberon Prime have received new visual FX for Suelo sagrado! *Captura sessions now include a countdown and voting. *With Harrow's enhancement to Criticals, we have slightly tweaked the colour gradient in which Critical hits are displayed. Introducing: Orange Crits! These now occur in between Yellow and Red Crits. Before, Crits became Red when 100% Crit Chance was achieved. Now Crits will be ORANGE in the 100.01-200% range, and Red will start at 200.01%+! This is solely a visual change. *Polished Grineer enemy AI vault over, drop down, etc. animations. *Adjusted skybox lighting in Pluto’s asteroid field. *Corpus featured in the Valkyr Prime trailer now reflect the new facial feature textures in-game. *Swapped out an old Grineer console panel with the consistent console panel in the Fortaleza en asteroides Grineer tileset. *Smoothed out Stealth and Parry finisher animations. Enemies will no longer pop in front of you and instead will properly align your Warframe with the enemy during the animation. *Lowered Armor and Health for Grineer Drahks. *Feral Kubrow have had their Armor reduced to 50. *Made the Cycuta and Verlorum Prime Sigils appear more metallic. *Improved glass rendering to be more accurate all in the name of good looking glass. *Adjusted the hitbox size of some of the Grineer units’ shoulder pads so that they don’t block headshots. *Updated terminology for Melee combo descriptions for Portuguese and Turkish. *Made several case changes to text in game. *Changed Kavat animation looping from laying on side to sitting up to growl, and then lay back down. Essentially, your classic cat behavior - unbothered. *Replaced an old door in the Derelict tileset with a newer version. *Improved navigation for enemies in the Corpus Ice Planet and Infested Salvage tileset. *Reduced the countdown when going to a Relay to 5 seconds. *Made slight adjustments to the stiffness of the Zaikhya Syandana. *Slightly tweaked Excalibur's Noble stance to have better trigger placement with his fingers. *Kubrow Eggs are now shown in the Inventory screen under the 'Misc' Tab. *Increased the elevator speed in Grineer Shipyard Defense missions from 14 seconds to 8 seconds. *Thought the Grakata couldn’t get any better? Well now it’s firepower sounds even more satisfying! We’ve improved it’s 3D sound to use stereo samples, which gives the Grakata a meatier sound when in close proximity to it. This gives ally and enemy Grakatas a more dynamic feel in 3D! Clem will be pleased. *Improved Excavator placement in Corpus Ice Planet tileset Excavation missions. *Darvo’s got a new groove with his newly PBR’ed outfit! *Improved the performance of Frost's Impedancia de onda de hielo Mod. *Clients will now be able to see the Host's Octavia Mallet Range FX for a few seconds when cast. *Dex weapon muzzle flash will now apply the chosen Energy color instead of mixing purple + Energy color. Previously it was always purple to keep the Lotus muzzle FX visible, but has since resulted in an unpleasant mix of colors. *Various improvements to Grineer animations including aiming, crouching, sprinting, and more. Transition animations have also been improved. *Further improved and refined language used to describe Ability, Power, and Energy throughout the game’s text. *Moved Valkyr Prime's Channelling FX to a different tint channel so they show up much better. *Changed Archwing Estampida extraction marker to always path outside its zone to improve pathing flow. *Changed yellow 'destroy' markers in Corpus Reactor Sabotage missions to red. *Repositioned node to fix overlap of Natah quest text 'Find the Consciente Fragments' (Cressida) and Caleus on Uranus. *Swapped Morax and Baal's mission contents (Exterminio y Defensa móvil) on Europa so they aren't adjacent to nodes in other regions with the same missions. *Moved Europa - Armaros so text isn't so close to the region title. *Changed Mercury MPrime to Crossfire Exterminate (Infested vs Grineer, was Infested only) *Changed Europa - Armaros to Crossfire Exterminate (Infested vs Corpus, was Infested only). *Grineer Escorpiones grappling hook now has a lifespan of 10 seconds to prevent lingering grapples from causing performance issues. *Tweaked fleeing enemies in Exterminate missions to flee sooner when you spot them. *El teorema de Limbo Excavation missions will now guarantee one of the Blueprints at the end of 3 extractors as an End of Mission reward. *The Codex now auto-closes when beginning a Quest without a starting cinematic. *Forma-ing your equipment now brings you back to the Upgrade screen instead of to the main Arsenal. *Removed ability to mark Ayatan Stars since they automatically generate a marker. *Void Fissure Excavation missions now require players to crack open a Relic and have successfully-defended one dig site to completion before they can Extract. *Cephalon Fragment markers no longer appear if you have completed the Codex Entry or if you have scanned it in that mission, unless you're the initial marker. *Tweaked Limbo’s Vasiona Skin’s tintmasks at creator’s request. *Updated Frost Vojnik Skin’s weathering textures. *Buffed Verdad vengativa’s stored damage to 20/30/40/50% from 10/15/20/25%. *Updated a bunch of Kickbot responses based on observations made by the Guides of the Lotus. *Sounds are now occluded when you are not looking directly at their source. This will help when attempting to locate enemies who are closest to you at all angles. *Improved the emoji icon in the chat window to avoid appearing with rough edges. *Infested Erupcionador minions will now target the last target of the Erupcionador that spawned them. *Adjusted the World State Window with the ability to display more Alert reward text if needed. *Polished multiple Agile and Noble idle animations for various weapons. *Polished single-handed Pistol reload animations, including adding clips to those weapons that did not have one. *Polished Tysis’ firing and reload animations. *Removed stacked color-correction when Melee Channeling to avoid an unsightly bright screen when spamming. *Polished Octavia’s Agile Animations. *Improved Condor Dropship pathing behavior in the Ambulas fight. *Corpus Ospreys can now receive headshots! You may now unleash devastating shots to their “faces”. *Made several mix improvements to bullet hit and Tenno Shield gaining/loss sound FX. *Damage numbers linger a little longer now. *Updated the visuals of Right-Click menus in your Friends or Clan Menus. *Spawning enemies in the Simulacrum now prompts a message outlining what enemies were spawned and in what number. This message will also indicate who spawned them in Multiplayer Simulacrum sessions. *Excavators will stop spawning after extraction is enabled in the Archwing Quest. *Made small improvements to how idle enemies react to being hit by bullets by unseen attackers. *Active Kinetic Siphon Traps will timeout after 3 minutes (unless it is tethered to a target). *Moved asteroid belt in the Star Chart to be beside Ceres because, thankfully, Earth is not surrounded by asteroids - Ceres is! *The Chat Window is now accessible during loading screens, but you will be unable to link Rivens or Songs, view Profiles, click Chat Links, or edit Chat Filters when in loading screens. *Made the floor FX of Metrónomo de Octavia smaller for Clients out of respect to players sensitive to seizures as per: this thread *Replaced Waypoint Markers with new area markers in the second mission of the Second Dream Quest, and updated the objective text to be more descriptive. *Toned down the FX on Puncture Status Effects. *Tweaked cloth stiffness of the Uru Prime Syandana. *Updated appearance of Warframe and Weapon Codex entries. *Codex Relic search now also searches Relic contents. *Dojo instances are now cancelled when no clan members are present. *Audited head hitboxes to ensure headshots are properly rewarded across all enemy units with applicable heads. ;Exterminate Mission Changes: *Enemy units start easy and get tougher towards the end of the mission as more enemies are killed. *Eximus or special enemy mini-bosses will spawn at intervals as more enemies are killed. *Added an in-world marker like other missions. *Enemies in Crossfire missions now spawn with more variety. Previously the same few enemy units were used for all Crossfire missions. These have also been randomized in Alerts and Invasions, depending on the tileset. *Enemies will no longer be tracked once the required exterminate count is reached, and the tracker will now disappear after a few seconds. ;Mobile Defense Mission Changes: *Added Mobile Defense consoles to more Grineer Shipyard and Asteroid tiles to increase the chance of playing in unique tiles for Mobile Defense missions. *Reduced the maximum total Defense time from 6 mins to 4 mins in the highest difficulty areas. Time is still divided between 2-3 consoles. *Increased the maximum concurrent enemy count during Defense stages to increase intensity. *Reduced console health slightly for a little added challenge. *Console health is higher in Solo missions. *Lockdowns can no longer occur at any point during Mobile Defense missions. *Enemy types start easy and get tougher with each console defended, similar to the Exterminate changes (also applies to Archwing Mobile Defense and Exterminate). ;Procedural Level Changes: *Mobile Defense missions always have 3 consoles now, with the exception of those with special mobile defense tiles (see below). There is still a fallback of 2 consoles in case there was no room to spawn a 3rd, but this should occur very rarely. *Grineer Asteroid and Corpus Infested Ship tiles will now randomize with a 50/50 chance of it landing on a special Mobile Defense room or 3 individual large rooms with a console in each. *Added consoles to more tiles in Grineer Asteroid and Shipyards for more variety. *Made a couple tweaks to existing console locations in Grineer Asteroid and Shipyard tiles. *Removed tiles containing elevators on the main path in Grineer Asteroid, Corpus Ice Planet, and outpost tiles to improve spawning *Increased chance of spawning unique Mobile Defense rooms in several tiles - Corpus Ship, Corpus Outpost, Corpus Gas City, Grineer Galleon, Grineer Settlement, and Grineer Shipyards. *The Grineer Shipyard Mobile Defense tileset is back, and optimized for better performance and with new randomized console locations! *Made several procedural level length and layout tweaks for better tile variety in several tiles. *Reduced the maximum number of co-op (friendship) doors from 2 to 1. *Large rooms will now be favored over narrow corridors in the Corpus Ship tiles. *The Grineer Fortress Exterminate missions have been tweaked to reduce tile repetition and length. *Made several tweaks to reduce chance of large tiles repeating in Survival missions. *The Grineer Fortress Assault mission has been tweaked to have less filler tiles and shorter defense timers for the mission. ;User Experience and UI QOL Additions & Changes: *Added “how-to reload” to tutorial instructions in Vor’s Prize. *Added names to offline consoles in your Landing Craft during Vor’s Prize to familiarize players with the equipment. *Added “click to open”, “select one”, and “press x to open” instruction labels to the Daily Tribute. *Added “Not available in mission” message over Dojo and Clan log entries when in mission. *Added Mastery progress bar for Squad members in the Squad panel. *Added a number to the overall Syndicate Standing bar in the End of Mission window. *Added default display settings when no known graphics card is identified. *Added descriptions for the Primary, Secondary, and Melee weapon options in Vor’s Prize when prompted to choose a weapon in each category. *Added a cool-down timer in chat rooms where you are limited to how frequently you can post. *Added the Mastery Rank icon and gave it a pulsing FX in the squad overlay (only visible in Landing Craft) when you are eligible for the next Mastery Test. *Added a blur effect to the background of the consoles at the front of the Landing Craft to improve readability. In-mission text has also received a similar treatment. *Added an in-world navigation marker to Rescue mission tiles to direct to main door hack panels within a 20-30 meter range. *Added a “hide window” Chat icon. *Added a “clear filter” button that instantly removes any text that has been entered into a filter box. *Added individual “destroy” icons to the fuel injectors on the Sabotage reactor in Vor’s Prize. *Added a UI indicator to Zenith (just like Zenistar) that shows how much time you have left on the disc before it's automatically recalled. *Added search bar and sorting capabilities to Dojo Room screens, Decoration selection screens, and Research screens. *Added Punch Through, Shotgun drop-off, and *Melee range weapon stats to the Arsenal. *(Melee range weapon stats in the Arsenal are still being worked on - soon!) *Added scrollbar to the Clan and Alliance Message of the Day in the Clan and Alliance Menus. *Changed subtitles to 1600x720 so that they do not appear stretched when menu scale is at “full”. *Changed the Corpus lockdown panel material and light from green to orange. *Changed Grineer lockdown panel locked material color to orange. *Changed the look and position of the squad invite notification FX. *Changed the Star Chart Nav Segment mission type in Vor’s Prize to “Quest” instead of “Sabotage” since the Sabotage objective is optional and not discovered until mid-mission. The same was done for the Foundry Segment retrieval mission (“Exterminate” to “Quest”). *Changed one of the unusable small console’s material to an “off” state to avoid confusion with active consoles. *Improved readability of Junction tasks. *Improved how rewards are sorted in the End of Mission screen. Rewards are now ordered as follows: Mission Score > Credits > Kuva > Components > Blueprints > Ayatan Sculptures > Ayatan Stars > Endo > Resources > Anything else. *Improved descriptions of numerous instructions during Vor's Prize. *Pressing Escape while the chat window is open will now minimize chat before closing any screens behind it. *Equipment is now sorted in your Profile by time equipped instead of percentage used. *Adjusted the Arsenal context action position to better align with the Arsenal itself. *Updated the active Quest nodes and pulse FX in the Star Chart with the Quest icon instead of a blue diamond. *Hacking terminals now display the context actions “Reset Alarms” or “Release Lockdown” instead of the generic “Hack Terminal” action. *All context actions now have the option to use a script to determine its action text dynamically. *Drop down menus will now auto close when a mouse click is made outside of the drop down menus background. *“Credit Reward” and “Mission Credits” are now displayed as a single entry “Credits” in the End of Mission reward window. *A “Cannot Use in Archwing” HUD message will now appear under the ability bar when attempting to use Liset Air Support Charges and Kinetic Syphon Traps while in Archwing missions. *Improved the revive screen by adding an explicit “Revives Left This Mission” banner with the number of revives left. *The Hostage icon will now appear next to the name/health and shields bar of the Hostage when in the care of the Tenno. *Tweaked numerous timer descriptions to include 'Time Left' details, not just a default timer. *Removed Eximus spawns from Vor’s Prize during the Foundry Segment retrieval mission. *Picking up a starter weapon in Vor’s Prize now displays it in a rewards pop-up (similar to when a Foundry item is claimed). *Improved visibility of indicator in Grineer hacking puzzles. *You can now search for your Kubrows and Kavats by name. *Updated the Relic Pack opening UI to display possible rewards from each Relic. *Items in the Market will display its required Mastery Rank even if the player’s Mastery Rank surpasses it. ;Weapon Changes: Primary Shotguns (with the exception to the Phage) received buffs back in Update 17, and now we bring that same attention to Secondary Shotguns! ;Bronco: *Damage increased from 15 to 38 *Damage fall off added starting from 7m and ending at 14 with a minimum damage of 10 *Status Chance increased from 14% to 20% ;AkBronco: *Damage increased from 15 to 38 *Damage fall off added starting from 7m and ending at 14 with a minimum damage of 10 *Status Chance increased from 14% to 20% ;Bronco Prime: *Damage increased from 20 to 50 *Damage fall off added starting from 9m and ending at 18 with a minimum damage of 13 *Status Chance increased from 17.5% to 22% *Increased Crit Multiplier from 1.5 to 2 *Mastery Rank 3 required ;Brakk: *Damage increased from 15 to 20 *Damage fall off reduced to 11m and ending at 22 with a minimum damage of 8 *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 15% *Mastery Rank 6 required ;Detron: *Damage increased from 15 to 40 *Damage fall off added starting from 13m and ending at 26 with a minimum damage of 14 *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20% *Mastery Rank 6 required ;Twin Rogga: *Damage increased from 20 to 40 *Damage fall off added starting from 10m and ending at 20 with a minimum damage of 10 *Mastery Rank 8 required ;Detron Mara: *Damage increased from 20 to 30 *Damage fall off added starting from 16m and ending at 32 with a minimum damage of 15 *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20% *Critical Chance increased from 2.5% to 5% *Increased Accuracy for hip and aimed fire *Mastery Rank 9 required ;Kohmak: *Damage increased from 8 to 17 *Damage fall off reduced to 12m and ending at 24 with a minimum damage of 5 *Mastery Rank 10 required ;Ak Bronco Prime: *Damage increased from 20 to 50 *Damage fall off added starting from 9m and ending at 18 with a minimum damage of 13 *Mastery Rank 11 required ;Pyrana: *Damage increased from 9 to 22 *Damage fall off added starting from 15m and ending at 30 with a minimum damage of 6 *Increased mag size from 5 to 10 *Mastery Rank 12 required ;Kohmak gemelas: *Damage increased from 8 to 17 *Damage fall off reduced to 12m and ending at 24 with a minimum damage of 5 *Increased Fire Rate from 5 to 8 *Increased Recoil and decreased Accuracy *Mastery Rank 12 required ;Revisit of some classic Warframe Secondary weapons: ;Lato: *Increased damage from 18 to 30 *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 10% *Increased Status Chance from 1% to 3% ;AkLato: *Increased damage from 18 to 30 *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 10% *Increased Status Chance from 1% to 3% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 1 ;Furis: *Increased damage from 15 to 20 *Increased Status Chance from 1% to 8% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 2 ;Lex: *Increased damage from 70 to 130 *Increased Crit Chance from 15% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 3 ;Sicarus: *Increased damage from 30 to 40 *Increased Crit Chance from 10% to 15% *Increased Status Chance from 2% to 5% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 1 to 3 ;AkFuris: *Increased damage from 15 to 20 *Increased Status Chance from 1% to 8% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 4 ;Lato Vandal: *Increased damage from 20 to 50 *Increased Crit Chance from 8% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 4 ;AkLex: *Increased damage from 70 to 130 *Increased Crit Chance from 15% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 4 ;Lex Prime: *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 5 ;Dex Furis: *Increased damage from 15 to 16 *Increased Crit Chance from 8% to 10% *Increased Status Chance from 5% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 2 to 5 ;Lato Prime: *Increased damage from 22 to 37 *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 30% *Increased Status Chance from 5% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 0 to 6 ;Sicarus Prime: *Increased damage from 40 to 50 *Increased Crit Chance from 20% to 25% *Increased Status Chance from 10% to 20% *Increased Mastery Rank requirement from 2 to 7 ;Primary Weapon Revisits: ;Daikyu: *Increased damage from 350 to 500 *Increased Status Chance from 45% to 50% *Added 100% Knockback Status Effect ;Stradavar: *Increased Accuracy when shooting from the hip in Full-Auto mode *Increased Accuracy when shooting in Semi-Auto when aiming *Increased damage from 25 to 28 in Full-Auto mode *Increased Critical Chance from 10 to 15% in Auto mode ;Opticor: *Added 1m innate Punch Through *Increased Status Chance from 15% to 20% *Increased Critical hit Chance from 15% to 20% *Increased Critical hit multiplier from 2 to 2.5x *Enemies killed now disintegrate *Increased collision thickness of beam |fixes = *Fixed spawn and pacing issues in many Excavation issues (particularly for Solo players on Europa). *Fixed misaligned thrusters on Regulator Codex entries. *Fixed issues with the Captura button not always appearing properly when navigating to a Warframe's Appearance. *Fixed issues with Chat filters not working with case sensitivity. *Fixed issues with Captura sessions allowing missions to be played beyond the 4 player limit. *Fixed tile border clipping issues in the Corpus Outpost tile when levels are generated. *Fixed an art issue with a Corpus Wall vent. *Fixed rogue trigger that was poking into other levels causing unwanted space zones in the Infested Salvage tileset. *Fixed the sheath orientation on the Nikana when attacking. *Fixed an issue where the Melee slam attack for Clients was dealing double damage. *Fixed title in the Melee Combo screen not being localized. *Made several fixes to improve enemy spawning and flow in Corpus Ice Planet Excavation missions. *Fixed faulty navigation for the collapsing ice bridge in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed Platinum discount timer counting at variable speeds at different frame rates. *Fixed Codex/Market diorama focusing on the incorrect points when viewing Pistols. *Fixed a script error if you claim a built weapon before the diorama finishes loading. *Fixed Silenciar Mod not working for charging sounds (ex. alt fire on the Paracyst). *Fixed Riven capacity not updating if you sell or dissolve all your Rivens at once. *Fixed Cephalon Simaris, Ordis, and Suda being too zoomed during their transmissions. *Fixed the Simulacrum Arsenal always showing a fully grown Cyst on your Warframe. *Fixed the Arsenal camera getting displaced and stuck when killed by a projectile in the Simulacrum. *Fixed muzzle flashes going off while reviving as Mesa. *Fixed black glass in the Ordis and Céfalon Suda transmissions. *Fixed broken assets in the final room of the first Archwing mission en la aventura El Archwing. *Fixed a script error related to crafting UI message in the Foundry. *Fixed being able to press enter when asked if you want to rush crafting even if you don't have a weapon building. *Fixed the Towsun Skin Collection in the French client incorrectly mentioning Grakatas as part of the bundle. *Fixed Warframes, weapons, and Sentinels levels not updating in the squad overlay if leveled during the mission. *Fixed the weapon Energy trail for the Obex and Prisma Obex incorrectly showing as claw-like. *Potential fix for a script error when you hover and click next to the Ayatan Treasures window in the Mod segment. *Fixed enemies in the Mastery Rank 12 test appearing without the Simulacrum texture and FX. *Fixed Eximus units spawning in the Mastery Rank 24 Test making it very difficult to complete as the Operator. *Fixed various clipping issues with the Centuria Syandana. *Fixed an issue where the Opticor would explode on Escudo eléctrico de Volt instead of simply passing through and amplifying the damage. *Fixed continued issues with Sortie Rewards not showing what was earned. *Fixed various issues with missing collision in the Corpus Outpost. *Fixed multiple clipping issues with the Repala Syandana on some Warframes. *Fixed not being able to start new Dojo Pigment research without re-loading the screen. *Fixed several Melee weapon trails not showing up properly. *Fixed the Trading Post / Treasury decorations in the Dojo being permanent once placed in a session resulting in loss of functionality. *Fixed Capture Target dying and causing instant mission fail in the Corpus Ice Planet if the bridge collapses while they're on it. *Fixed some inconsistent door light materials in Orokin loot challenge tiles. *Fixed issues with colour correction not being applied to Mesa's Pacificadora. *Fixed the Mars Junction only rewarding 1 Codex Scanner instead of 25. *Fixed an issue where players would sometimes have to relog to use items gifted to them. *Fixed various issues with game localization not appearing properly in Navigation windows. *Fixed issues with elevators becoming desynced in player Dojos. *Fixed "Expanding" Melee weapons not expanding when equipped. *Fixed certain grids playing Focus sound multiple times when scrolling. *Fixed the "Mods" button showing up in Upgrade screen when in Simulacrum. *Fixed an issue where changing loadout during mission start timer will result in a change of loadout after end or abort of mission. *Fixed an issue with Céfalon Suda's death squads not being Eximus units. Look out! *Fixed an issue with back Sigils clipping on the Chroma Dynasty Skin. *Fixed multiple navigation issues in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed issues with Glaive-style weapons being thrown through walls. *Fixed Napalm Bombard fire projectiles not being affected by Magnetizar de Mag (projectile attractors). *Fixed stats for Cónclave Arsenal being incorrect when swapping weapons. *Fixed Procuradores not having a Códice entry. *Fixed a script error when focusing on Landing Craft Decorations while in the decoration placement mode. *Fixed applying Sigils to Nova Prime displaying weird textures. *Fixed being in an unarmed state when attempting to switch to a Synthesis Scanner while sheathing a weapon. *Fixed Dojo decoration options to accurately reflect if the decoration needs contributions or if it's in the building phase. *Fixed sprinting/rolling in Submersible resulting in launching you through geometry and out of the level bounds. *Fixed attempting to go back when viewing a Companion’s Codex page not closing the Codex. *Fixed Kavat and Kubrow bundles from the Market not awarding Núcleos de energía de la incubadora. *Fixed Clients not able to see the Conversión de salud Mod effects. *Fixed not being able to sit in the Helminth Infirmary chair as Nidus as per: this thread *Fixed viewing windows when mousing over Salón de espejos de Mirage clones leaving a translucent flickering model, resulting in an obstruction of view. *Fixed playing a holstering animation after throwing the Javlok o Ferrox. *Fixed Point D on the Grineer Galleon Interception mission on Mercury appearing as a Cryopod instead of an Interception point. *Fixed some options under Display Settings not resetting to defaults. *Fixed a script error upon finding a Rare Crate in La ley de la retribución. *Fixed Vórtice de Vauban sometimes spontaneously killing enemies. *Fixed sometimes not being able to go back on a zipline once you reach the end. *Fixed yellow glow from knock down Debuff not showing up after Nidus has used a Stack to Revive. *Fixed Grineer Satellites in Archwing having a ridiculously small scanning location. *Fixed the Angstrum generating infinite spread for its first shot. *Fixed cases where viewing Kubrows in the Codex would use the stats for whatever Kubrow you currently have equipped. *Fixed a level hole in the Grineer Sealab tileset from which you could swim out and slowly fall into the dark abyss of water. *Fixed Mercury Terminus Sabotage not showing Crossfire and the correct faction on the Star Chart UI. *Fixed Europa Valac not showing Crossfire on Star Chart UI. *Fixed small doors in the Corpus Ice Planet Rescue tile being affected by lockdowns and trapping players. *Fixed an issue where Impact Status Effect icons would never display on the HUD next to enemy Health bars. *Fixed the Kohm having incorrect reload clip ejection timing. *Fixed overlapping names in Honored Grand Masters list in the Relay. *Fixed mismatched mission rewards if a player crashes/disconnects from a Squad and then rejoins just as the Squad is completing a mission. *Fixed Syndicate Captura Rooms missing doors. *Fixed seeing squad mates’ Tonkor aim trail when shooting or aiming. *Fixed the Opticor and Ferrox not dealing any damage if it was fired inside Limbo's Stasis as per: this thread *Fixed Nidus’ Stack Counter being visible when using a Observador remoto. *Fixed clicking on Linked bundles in Chat leading to the purchase screen instead of the Market screen. *Fixed a typo on Zephyr Migisi Helmet description. *Fixed exits to Orokin Puzzle Rooms being only triggerable by Hosts, resulting in Clients sometimes being trapped in the room as per: this thread *Fixed Euphona Prime’s primary fire projectile not appearing when using low particle settings. *Fixed an unnecessary Objective Marker appearing after destroying the 3 pipes in Sealab Sabotage. *Fixed the "NOT" prefix in the Chat Filter list not being localized. *Fixed Excavators sometimes having inconsistent Health and Shields. *Fixed Tomb Guardians multiplying on death when force-killed in Simulacrum/Captura. *Fixed Mutalist MOAs being unable to be hit by finishers. *Fixed a bug causing Syndicate Offerings to overlap when completing a purchase with the “Hide Owned” filter active. *Fixed the visuals of the orbital strike smoke trails in the Ambulas boss fight. *Fixed Orvius charged attacks causing enemies to hang in the air indefinitely when immediately switching to an ability weapon. *Fixed Grineer Escorpiones freezing for several seconds if their grapple pull misses. *Fixed Forest Camo Skin not applying properly to the Furis. *Fixed Soma skins not applying to the clip when previewed. *Fixed the “Gift” option appearing on certain TennoGen skins when they are unable to be gifted. *Fixed Clients not able to see the destination circle after they or a squadmate has casted Efigie using Chroma’s Guided Effigy Augment. *Fixed Orokin Sentries being labelled “Turret” when in a deactivated state. *Fixed Blueprints in the Foundry displaying the craft time as “1 hours” instead of “1 hour”. *Fixed the Kubrow Tame idle animation not looping correctly. *Fixed Vor in Ceres Assassination missions remaining alive for the Host when he is one-shot by a Client. *Fixed script error when viewing the 'Transport' entry in the Objects section. *Fixed a soft lock caused by accessing the Menu with the End of Mission rewards screen still up in your Orbiter. *Fixed Corpus Stasis Mine clipping into the floor in the Codex. *Fixed arm twitching when holding a Rifle with Mesa’s Noble Idle equipped. *Fixed Suelo sagrado de Oberon VFX remaining indefinitely after a Host migration. *Fixed Clients not seeing Booster information when picking them up during a mission. *Fixed animation on a specific set of doors within La guerra interna Quest. *Fixed Resource Containers using incorrect drop tables for the planet in Quest missions. *Fixed Verdad vengativa absorbing damage when RMB was held but no actual damage was blocked. *Fixed Jackal’s upper legs being invulnerable. *Fixed ghostly Rampart remaining on Oberon if entering or exiting a Rampart with Renovación active. *Fixed ghostly Rampart remaining on an enemy if they exit the Rampart while under Nyx’s Control mental. *Fixed Nidina Shoulder Plates clipping on Vauban Prime. *Fixed various Syandana clipping issues for Rhino. *Fixed various Syandana clipping issues for Hydroid’s Immortal Skin’s waist cloth. *Fixed Hydroid’s Immortal Skin’s waist cloth clipping into his legs. *Fixed lower-back clipping issues for the Incubus Ribbon Syandana on a variety of Warframes. *Fixed various Syandana clipping issues through Nezha’s back. *Fixed Centuria Syandana clipping issues for various Warframes. *Fixed Zaikhya Syandana clipping issues for various Warframes. *Fixed Syandana clipping issues for the Frost Emperor Skin. *Fixed Oberon’s Feyarch Skin’s skirt getting stuck in his legs. *Fixed various Syandana clipping issues through Titania’s wings. *Fixed various Syandana clipping issues through Efigie de Chroma. *Fixed Repala Syandana clipping through Loki’s arms. *Fixed “Clan” not being localized in the Clan Tier title. *Fixed some cases where localized text would clip outside of the agrietado Reroll Button. *Fixed a crafty guard in the Relays who got a hold of two Bratons instead of one. *Fixed an issue with weapons shrinking sometimes depending on the skin equipped. *Fixed unnecessary waypoint markers in Tyl Regor’s boss battle. *Fixed the assassination room already being destroyed when fighting the Mastodonte Juggernaut in Golem Jordas Assassinate. *Fixed staying as the Operator when in Operator mode during the transition to Archwing in the Golem Jordas Assassination. Being killed as the Operator with your Archwing would respawn the player into the Juggernaut Assassination room, making it impossible to complete the mission. *Fixed being able to float mid-air if you stand on top of the Mastodonte Juggernaut’s spawn pod before he emerges from it. *Hopeful fix for Los tres Grustrag not always spawning in La ley de la retribución. *Fixed purging into Arching mode in Stage 3 of El veredicto de Jordas while wielding an Exalted Weapon resulting in not having Archwing Weapons. *Fixed Espada cromática Augment not applying elemental FX on Exalted Blade’s projectiles. *Fixed the black box behind the title and description of a Quest in the “end quest” screen not going all the away across the screen if you did not have a wide enough resolution to support it. *Fixed Infested Erupcionador minions always spawning at level 10. *Fixed an issue with the enemy counter selection buttons in the Simulacrum that would cause you to get stuck in the UI. *Fixed multiple issues with transmissions during the Ambulas fight. *Fixed Ambulas doing jump attacks in places where he obviously can’t perform this maneuver. *Fixed missing objective marker to locate Cache when playing the first mission in the Archwing Quest. *Fixed Salón de espejos de Mirage causing some explosive weapons’ projectiles to detonate almost immediately upon firing, causing self damage. *Fixed explosive weapons auto-detonating due to Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors clones. *Fixed missing mesh on the Zenith. *Removed duplicated Halls of Ascension rooms on Lua. *Fixed an issue where cloth would revert to their default position and then settle when things changed in the Arsenal. *Fixed Velo Rojo Operatives drawing a strange blue effect from their weapon trails. *Fixed Host taking more damage when their Armor integrity is at 0 durante el juicio El veredicto de Jordas. *Fixed a script error that could occur when trying to look at your Offline Friends. *Fixed enemies being able to trigger lockdowns in Sortie Mobile Defense missions. *Fixed the Lacera displaying incorrectly when posing in the Arsenal. *Fixed issues with Supra Vándalo’s tinting. *Fixed Player Names and Loadouts not displaying properly in Conclave Lobby UI. *Fixed Chroma Dynasty Skin clipping into many cloth Syandanas. *Fixed the Yamako and Vanquished Banner syandanas clipping into Oberon Prime’s cloth pieces. *Fixed an issue with Syndicate Handshakes not working in the Relays. *Fixed an issue with the Penta grenades not detonating in succession while switching weapons with Explosión adhesiva equipped. *Fixed Weapon skins sometimes not applying to the Weapon in the Market. *Fixed talking to Céfalon Suda resulting in players being able to bring up the Syndicate UI anywhere in the Relay when they press X. *Fixed Kuva getting stuck in the ground and ceiling in multiple areas around the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed Zenith’s radar not highlighting enemies behind closed doors. *Fixed the Nikana sheath becoming unattached from your hand and flipped around when performing an air attack. *Fixed stacking buffs not being removed properly when they hit 0. *Fixed Melee Channeling FX not properly displaying when joining a mission as a Client. *Fixed the Heliocor appearing unfolded when holstered on your Warframe’s back in the Relays. *Made multiple alignment and consistency fixes for doors across different tilesets. *Fixed having Dual Pistols equipped but switching to single Pistol after placing the Reactor Cell in Sabotage missions. *Fixed viewing one item in the Market and clicking on a related item sometimes causing duplicate items to appear in the diorama if you press ESC before the related item loaded completely. *Fixed enemies not spawning in Erpo on Earth. *Fixed player's master volume settings being set to 0 affecting the damage output of Amplificar de Octavia. *Fixed cloth collision Syandana issues with Saryn. *Fixed the Cyngas flaps unfolding inconsistently in several different ways when previewing it in the Archwing Arsenal. *Fixed a mis-matched pose for Ivara in the Rifle idle variant. *Fixed several Excavation, navigation, and AI choke points issues on the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed a script error with the Ferrox. *Made a small performance fix to Operator gameplay. *Fixed a case where you were unable to save a Chat-Linked Song in the Mandachord. *Fixed PBR conversion issues in the Grineer Galleon tileset. *Fixed Extraction marker staying red after killing all enemies for Exterminate objective. *Fixed issues with the dissolve FX not properly working on enemies killed with Melee Channeling. *Possible fix for a crash caused by the Swarm Mutalist MOA’s projectiles. *Fixed clipping issues with Saita Prime’s arm customizations. *Fixed FX when switching Glyphs. *Fixed Ki’Teer Sugatra stiffness. *Fixed Bullet Jump FX sometimes appearing on a player’s screen if allied Syndicate Operatives use Bullet Jump in mission. *Fixed Extraction marker pulsing green when it’s acting as an Exterminate marker. *Fixed a motion blur error on the Silva & Aegis that would occur after an aerial attack. *Fixed a somewhat rare case of enemy FX lingering indefinitely after death when killed in la Grieta de Limbo with Estasis active. *Fixed the UI tracker in Vor’s Prize saying “Grineer Caches” instead of the intended “Corpus Caches” *Fixed clipping issues with Equinox’s front cloths. *Fixed Grineer console screen not switching off upon successful hacking in the Ground Zero mission of Vor's Prize. *Fixed enemies spawning in view of players in the Ground Zero mission of Vor's Prize. *Fixed the ammo counter appearing in the 1st mission during Vor’s Prize when no weapons are equipped. *Fixed Angstrum's charge animation not loading bullets into the weapon chamber. *Restored missing missile function to some Archwing turrets. *Fixed crashing out of The Index and rejoining resulting in having no wager. It should now remember the Investment tier you initially selected. *Fixed controller cursor positioning issues when navigating menus with scrollbars. *Fixed Condor Dropships potentially ruining stealth because dropship enemies were always alert. *Fixed some weapons misusing the incorrect attachment fire position. *Fixed ESC not closing the Conclave challenges menu. *Fixed issues with successfully chaining the Samba Slash Combo when using the Sarpa con Baile de balas. *Fixed Dendra Leg Guards flickering when zoomed into a planet in the Star Chart. *Fixed Clan or Alliance Emblem rejection messages having a blank message body in localized versions of the game. *Fixed the second mission of the Archwing Quest having an objective waypoint that either leads nowhere or to the Extraction Point. *Fixed enemies not spawning in the second mission of the Archwing Quest *Fixed the “Scan 3 Elite Arid Lancers on Mars” node of the El nuevo extraño Quest leading to any event/Syndicate/Fissure mission on the node instead of a regular mission. *Fixed equipped Emblems appearing too bright when in the Orbiter. *Fixed being unable to shoot with the Pandero when downed, except when using alt-fire or when scoped. *Fixed a crash from clicking a chat link in the Clan/Alliance Message of the Day that is split by the Chat window. *Fixed Secondary Weapon remaining invisible after throwing a spear weapon if “hide while holstered” is enabled. *Fixed a soft-lock when opening the menu in Captura. *Fixed Conclave Arsenal being accessible before the Conclave console is unlocked. *Fixed several weapons using incorrect models on the floor when players are disarmed. *Fixed Energy Conversion FX remaining active when accessing the Arsenal in the Simulacro. *Fixed Chat window not being updated when settings were changed via the option menu after entering/exiting a mission. *Potential fix for Alert pop-up details showing the incorrect rewards. *Fixed some blocking in Céfalon transmissions. *Fixed a rendering issue on one of Simaris’ data boards in the Relays. *Fixed being unable to use weapons or abilities after entering the Simulacrum Arsenal with an Ability active. *Fixed Renovación de Oberon causing Salón de espejos de Mirage clones to not be fully see-through. *Fixed script error that caused a UI lock-up when trying to mod your Warframe after exiting a mission. *Fixed mission objective waypoint marker not disappearing after completing the objective in the The Second Dream. *Fixed Fissure Weapon buff not applying to alt fire on some weapons. *Fixed Fuerza magnum equipped on Castanas modded for multishot resulting in pin-point accuracy. *Fixed being unable to deal damage to the Golem Jordas from certain angles with the Fluctus. *Fixed a map hole in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed the Palatine Hammer Skin being equipped backwards on all hammers (except for the Jat Kittag). *Fixed encountering the Los tres Grustrag in a Survival mission resulting in the 5-minute reward UI no longer functioning properly. *Fixed petting the air animation when attempting to interact with your Kavat immediately after putting it in stasis. *Fixed some Riven mods having improper grammar that would add confusion or make to the challenge description inaccurate. *Fixed Kavat customizations not showing up in the Estasis preview. *Fixed Ability UI not showing proper abilities in the Simulacrum Arsenal after switching Warframes. *Fixed an exploit in Simaris’ Synthesis tutorial. *Fixed several collision issues in the Corpus Ice Planet tileset. *Fixed some Melee weapons in the Profile’s Equipment tab displaying a “0% Accuracy” statistic. *Fixed the camera getting stuck far away from players in Captura. *Fixed a bug that could potentially cause Grineer Manics to stay cloaked. *Fixed inconsistencies in Ducat and Syndicate Standing UI backings. *Fixed Warframe rendering issues when breezing through the map with a low framerate. *Fixed some beam weapons having too long or short controller vibration effects when shooting. *Fixed not receiving Cache rewards in the Archwing Quest. *Fixed issues with extraction not triggering in the Grineer Fortress. *Fixed projectiles with Punch Through sometimes not passing through passable objects/surfaces. *Fixed Sapping Osprey mines visually duplicating for Clients. *Fixed the Silver Grove shrine teleporting out of the Defense area during the final quest mission, making it vulnerable and unable to be protected. *Fixed the Silva & Aegis Prime not playing burst FXs on hit for Clients. *Fixed the reward panels position in the Codex Quest screens not being adjusted properly on smaller menu scales. *Fixed players being allowed to start Quest mission countdown even though they haven't equipped all necessary Gear items. *Fixed Sugatras attaching incorrectly to the Dark Split-Sword when equipped with the Dominion Skin. *Fixed Uranus Defense using Interception rewards table instead of Defense reward table. |conclave = ;New Conclave Map! Compound - large Earth based map for Annihilation and Team Annihilation *Acrid, Bolto, Ballistica, Stug and Tysis now available for use in Conclave. *Channeled Melee damage removed and all Melee weapon damage has been increased to what they currently do when Channeled in Conclave. *All Melee weapon offhand slams now cause Knockdown in Conclave. *Aerial Melee attack damage increased for all weapon types in Conclave. *Increased the damage of slide attacks for heavy blades, hammers and scythes in Conclave. *Increased the damage of Conclave stance Scarlet Hurricane's Whirling Flush combo. *Changed the Conclave Stance Biting Piranha, Flashing Razor combo to have quicker animations and increased damage of Leaping Slash combo. *Changed Conclave Stance Mano temblante Descending Impact combo to pause after the first attack and removed the second slam attack from it. *Changed Conclave Stance Celestial Nightfall combos Expanding Spiral and Radial Wounding to have block and pause be after the first attack. *Changed Conclave Stance Fateful Truth combos Leading Blade and Sudden Spring to have block and pause after the first attack. *Increased the damage of Conclave Stance Argent Scourge Shrieking Wind combo. *Changed Conclave Stance Vicious Approach combos Savagery at Hand and Impending Danger to have block and pause be after the first attack. *Changed Conclave Stance Crashing Timber combos Bending Branch and Falling Leaves to have block and pause to be after the first attack. *Changed Conclave Stance Last Herald combos Driving Shield and Spiral Ward to have block and pause after the first attack. *Impair now happens on the last hit of the second attack of Driving Shield. *Knockdown now happens on the last hit of the second attack of Spiral Ward. *Increased the damage of Conclave Stance Rising Steel's Blade Wipe combo. *Changed Conclave Mod Impenetrable Offense to +30% Block, -10 Damage and removed Max Energy requirement. *Reduced the duration of Cold Status Effects in Conclave to 3 seconds. *Heavy Warhead and Blind Shot Conclave Mods are no longer equippable on Secondary Shotguns. *Teletransportación de Ash ability no longer needs a target to use in Conclave. *Reduced the range of Teletransportación de Ash en Cónclave. *Reduced explosion radius and damage of Ogris in Conclave. *Increased damage of Karak in Conclave. *Lucky Shot Mod can longer be equipped on the Javlok in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of primary and alt fire of Euphona Prime in Conclave. *Changed the Lie in Wait Conclave Mod to: -100% Reticle Sway, +100% Recoil and lowered to Uncommon *All sniper rifle and bow damage adjusted to compensate for this change *Broken Scepter slam changed to Impact from Electricity in Conclave. *Grinlok damage reduced in Conclave. *Increased duration of Nube caminante de Wukong en Cónclave. *Increased damage of Golpe de hierro de Wukong en Cónclave. *Increased invulnerability duration of Desafiar de Wukong in Conclave. *Desafiar de Wukong now returns 100% Health on death in Conclave. *Added Energy drain to Desafiar de Wukong in Conclave. *Impair added to all of Wukong's Furia primitiva attacks in Conclave. *Devolución rápida and Rebound Mods are no longer usable in Conclave. *Castanas family and Talons are now destroyable by damaging them in Conclave. *Latron Prime damage decreased in Conclave. *Latron damage increased in Conclave. *Latron Wraith damage increased in Conclave. *Conclave Elemental Bullet Jump Mods changed to be cosmetic only and their capacity cost removed. *Lex damage increased in Conclave. *Lex Prime damage increased in Conclave. *Reduced clip size of Sybaris Prime in Conclave. *Ferrox primary fire damage reduced in Conclave. *Pandero damage reduced in Conclave. *Increased ammo pool of Pandero in Conclave. *Increased Duration of Escudo de Volt en Cónclave. *Energy cost while moving removed from Escudo eléctrico de Volt in Conclave. *Aklex damage increased in Conclave. *Aklex Prime damage increased in Conclave. *Increased Range and reduced field of attack of Petrificar de Atlas en Cónclave. *Increased the Range of Chroma's Spectral Scream in Conclave. *Reduced Range, increased damage and Health drain of Desecación de Inaros en Cónclave. *Increased the speed of Inaros' devouring animation of his Devorar ability in Conclave. *Increased the animation speed of Inaros when he exits Tormenta de arena in Conclave. *Split the damage of Nova's Null Stars between Finisher and Energy Drain in Conclave. *Reduced the speed of Nova's Null Stars in Conclave. *Increased the speed of Gota de antimateria de Nova en Cónclave. *Increased the speed of Chakram en llamas de Nezha en Cónclave. *Increased the effectiveness of Nezha's passive in Conclave. *Increased Inaros’ Health in Conclave to 300. *Increased Inaros’ passive Heal Rate in Conclave. *Decreased Inaros’ Mobility in Conclave. *Increased the damage and decreased the Range of Golpe espiritual de Nekros en Cónclave. *Increased Range of Voracidad de Nidus en Cónclave. *Increased Range and Duration of Nidus' Maggots in Conclave. *Reduced the Range of Enlace de Trinity en Cónclave. *Reduced mag size and increased damage of Akstiletto Prime in Conclave. *Removed the fire rate boost of Mesa's passive for dual wield in Conclave. *Reduced the Duration of Titania's Spellbound in Conclave. *Reduced the Duration of Saryn's Toxic Lash in Conclave. *Increased the damage and reduced the Duration of Esporas de Saryn en Cónclave. *Shield restore on kill Mods are no longer equippable on Inaros and Nidus in Conclave. *Conclave Mods that reduce mag size can no longer be used with weapons that only have 1-5 round mags. *Fixed an error with Navegador de Ivara not increasing damage in Conclave. *Fixed Nova's passive not knocking down in Conclave. *Fixed Rhino’s Roar not working properly in Dedicated Servers. *Fixed Hydroid’s Tentacles from Melee slams and Masa de tentáculos hitting multiple times in a single frame in Conclave. *If you’ve made it to this note – you either scrolled really fast or your eyes are screaming for moisture! You may have also noticed that there was no mention of Shield Gating within that giant list above. We still have more to test and discuss to ensure this large change is balanced. }} __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Update 21 Categoría:Actualizaciones Categoría:Actualización 21